Ficlet 32: Lakeside Fun
by CloakedHestia
Summary: Three couples, a double date, and some silliness in this not canon, not time specific ficlet. For those who want to know, this has: Sandle, YoBling, and Kessom/T-4-2.


Disclaimer: I don't own CSI. I'm merely a humble fan and writer.

A/N: A double date with a dash of another couple. Yes this ficlet will feature not one, not two, but three couples! And just so you know, they are: YoBling, Sandle, and Kessom. That would be Catherine/Warrick, Sara/Greg, and Heather/Grissom. With such a short story how can I fit three couples? Well read on... and it's not set in any specific time line, canon or otherwise.

**Ficlet 32: Lakeside Fun**

It was the end of the shift and Sara was about ready to leave. Catherine caught up with her and she could tell that Catherine had something on her mind. As it turned out, Catherine had recently found out that Sara and Greg were 'dating', and she immediately tried to get them to join her and Warrick on a double date.

Sara just stared at her, fumbling for an excuse. "Well, we've just gone out a few times, and I'm not sure Greg would be comfortable doing the 'double date' thing."

"Speak of the devil..." Catherine pointed behind her. Greg walked by and caught the last words.

"Double date?"

"Yes," Catherine turned to face Greg, "Warrick and I have been together for a while-"

"That was pretty obvious," Greg pointed out with a smile. The pair had been all over each other ever since they admitted their feelings for each other a few weeks back.

"Anyway, I figured that we should do something fun. We never go out as a group, so I

think it would be just great to go on a double date."

Greg thought about it for a second, "Sure. Sounds fun."

"What!?" Sara whirled around to face Greg.

"Great. It's settled. I'll call with details. See you Sara." After Catherine left, Sara glared at the innocent lab tech.

"Why did you agree?"

"It sounded like fun… I've never been on a double date."

Sara sighed, "Fine. But just so you know, if we weren't going on the double date, and we were alone, I was going to wear that little black dress you liked."

She left with a smirk, leaving a sputtering Greg. "Awww man!"

They met the blonde at the park, Sara dressed comfortably in jeans and a blouse and Greg kept muttering something about a little black dress.

"Hey, glad you could join us on a picnic."

"Where's Warrick?" Greg settled down on a bench.

"He's bringing the food. He was as about as ecstatic as you look Greg." She smiled jovially at the two. Catherine pulled out a small notebook.

"What's with the book?" Greg questioned.

"I've been using it to record my memories and thoughts. Lindsey suggested it and this sort of helps me relax."

"Okay..." Sara just nodded politely. Catherine had _really_ loosened up since dating Warrick.

The group made their way to a picnic table by the lake. After a few minutes Warrick joined them.

"Hey Cath," He set down the picnic basket and leaned down to kiss her.

"What's to eat?" Greg started to reach for the food, but Sara nudged him hard. He could be so childish sometimes...

"Well, I made some sandwiches and salad. Oh, and we bought some chips and iced tea."

"I'll just take the salad and chips." Sara was determined to enjoy herself.

After everyone helped themselves, they sat back and talked about a few things ranging from work, movies, books, favorite hobbies and even relationships.

Sara was actually having a nice time and Greg was having a heated discussion with

Warrick about chess, of all things.

"I could whoop you so bad..."

"I doubt it. I was chess champ growing up!"

Catherine broke up the adorably geeky display of machismo and pointed at something in the lake.

"Tell me I'm not seeing things."

They all turned to look.

It was no illusion caused by the sun. Gil Grissom was in a row boat with Lady Heather.

"Hey look over there. Aren't they your co-workers?"

Grissom turned to see Catherine, Warrick, Greg, and Sara waving at them.

"What the-?"

Heather smiled and just waved back. Grissom seemed a little nervous and managed to knock over a special something that she had taken the time to bake.

"You just knocked over the pie I made..."

He looked down sheepishly, then apologized, "I was caught by surprise. Sorry, Heather."

She smiled, "It's okay. It probably wouldn't have been very good. I can't bake to save my life."

He put renewed vigor into rowing them to the other side where they could have some time alone.

"Well, that must've been one of the weirder things I've seen around here," Catherine sounded amused.

"What about that frog sitting on that pie?" Sara tried to stifle her laughter as she pointed to a little grey frog that was using the confection as a floatation device.

"Maybe he thinks it's a lily pad?" Sara looked at Greg and couldn't help but laugh at his comment.

Catherine, pen in hand, smiled, "Yeah… this is going into the notebook!"

---

_Reason for this randomness: it was a semi-specific challenge from a forum where I had to include the three couples, a line with the words '__pie' and 'frog' __and a notebook. Well, tell me what you think and send me a comment!_


End file.
